Les cafards n'ont pas de bleus
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Au fond de Fort Résistance, là où tout est trop grand pour des gamins malades, il y a quelqu'un qui s'en occupe, leur Chef, leur Leader. Mais est-ce vraiment elle qui devrait les protéger ou son Alice - oui, son Alice, rien qu'à elle, qu'elle chérit et fantasme tant...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-hi !**

**Voilà, donc, j'ai écrit des drabbles sur Alice Madness Returns, avec comme personnage principal non pas Alice mais... la gamine qui est la chef des Enfants Fous, que j'ai appelée dans un sursaut d'originalité "Leader."  
**

**Il y aura un drabble par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, je les ai déjà tous écrits !  
Brefouilles, enjouilles ~  
**

* * *

- Et là je mets un C !

Triomphante, Leader poussa le cube géant contre deux autres, tout aussi grands, aux couleurs passées. Elle s'écarta un instant – ses petits pieds glissant sur le vieux parquet – pour admirer son œuvre. Vraiment très beau, encore plus que… Elle tordit sa large bouche en tirant sur l'oreille de son ourson. Encore plus qu'Alice, et ça c'était pas facile-facile de faire plus beau qu'Alice.

- A, L, E, F, U, C, lut avec application Manivelle en triturant la poignée accrochée à sa tête. C'est laid comme mot hein ? Hein ?

- Deux, rectifia Leader. C'est laid deux fois si tu le répètes bien.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as fait si c'est laid ?

- Parce que c'est joli de l'intérieur ! Regarde si tu mélanges les lettres, ça fait FUCALE !

- Et c'est quoi, FUCALE ?

- Euh je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, mais finalement je le sais. C'est vivant. C'est un truc qui vit loin d'ici…

- Loin comment ?

Les petits yeux noirs, enfoncés dans leurs orbites comme si on les y avait poussés, se mirent à briller – et ce à chaque fois que Manivelle avait affaire à un quelconque ordre de grandeur.

Elle battit vivement des paupières et ses prunelles vertes roulèrent dans le blanc-rose des globes oculaires. Comment lui dire ? Alice savait bien sûr, parce que c'était elle qui lui avait dit. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus très bien, elle avait jeté ce souvenir dans une poubelle spéciale avec un cancrelat mange-mémoire qu'elle élevait depuis longtemps – un ou deux jours.

- Encore plus loin que toi quand tu t'en vas.

Le garçon se mit à glousser en agitant convulsivement les épaules. Son rire ressemblait à des couinements de souris et Leader aimait bien entendre le rire de ses amis. Elle se jeta sur le parquet et se mit à ramper, passant entre les jambes de Manivelle qui n'en pouvait plus de pouffer. Celui-ci tomba et son cerveau laissa une trace rouge sur le sol, mais il n'arrêta pas de rire.

Leader ne s'excusa pas parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendue de toute manière. Alors elle s'enfuit comme un insecte entre les cubes géants, entre les lettres qu'elle avait dédaignées lorsqu'elle avait créé son mot. Ses jambes d'enfant se cognaient contre les coins des jouets et des poupées de porcelaine, récoltant des bleus qui ne se verraient même pas sur les vieilles cicatrices.

De toute façon la petite fille s'en moquait, elle n'était plus elle, elle était un cafard. Et il était de notoriété publique que les cafards n'avaient pas de bleus.


	2. Chapter 2

**... Nooon, je ne vous entends pas, je ne vous entends paaas...  
Non, ça ne fait pas plus d'une semaine, j'vous le jure, j'vous le jure !**

Enfin.  
Peut-être.  
Possiblement.  
C'pas sûr.  
Donc voilà, seconde tranche de vie pour notre Leader adorée !

* * *

La première fois que Leader avait vu Alice, cette dernière était encore un peu petite, mais pas vraiment. Elle s'était cachée dans Fort Résistance pour échapper à une Ruine – plus de glaive, perdu dans la forêt – et bien sûr elle l'avait su. Elle était montée sur un cheval à bascule accroché à des chaînes pour la regarder de haut avec Réminiscence et elle l'avait trouvée vachement jolie.

Elle avait glissé sur le cou du cheval, avait atterri dans la tasse d'une poupée en plastique qui avait un gros trou à la place du cœur, et s'était penchée pour mieux la voir. Mais Réminiscence avait voulu la suivre. Comme ses bras étaient liés par le carcan de sa chemise, il n'avait pas pu se tenir et paf ! Le garçon l'avait poussée. Elle était tombée la tête la première, juste devant la jeune fille terrifiée. Elle avait eu très très mal et l'autre n'avait pas eu le droit de jouer avec ses peluches la nuit suivante.

Elle s'était relevée, avait correctement replacé sa robe sur ses genoux écorchés et avait envoyé à la brunette en face un sourire plein de dents. Celle-ci s'était enfuie en courant. Leader avait été déçue – très, très déçue. Elle avait donné un coup de pied dans un œil de verre qui traînait là. Réminiscence s'était mis à pleurer. De toute façon il pleurait toujours celui-là.

Elle avait réussi à remonter dans la tasse en porcelaine pour secouer le garçon qui continuait à pleurer, ses larmes créant déjà une mare dans laquelle ses pieds meurtris faisaient des bruits mouillés. Elle sautilla quelques instants dedans avant de tirer l'enfant par le col de sa chemise et de le traîner ailleurs.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Alice parce qu'elle n'irait pas loin vu qu'elle avait pris un chemin d'une impasse. En plus elle savait comment y accéder plus facilement, mais ça c'était un secret entre elle et les autres. Réminiscence, derrière elle, avait fini de pleurer, et bavait gentiment sur sa main en guise de remerciement. Elle se glissa dans un trou de serrure géant, donnant sur un ensemble de galeries creusées dans les cubes qui composaient Fort Résistance.

Personne ne savait que ces galeries existaient, elles étaient bien cachées. Ils les avaient découvertes par hasard, en chassant une méduse qu'avait apportée le Morse, lors de l'une de ses visites. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas bon et ils l'avaient jetée par la fenêtre.

Très vite, ils revinrent dans les hauteurs, suspendus à un lustre cassé pour mieux voir l'intruse. Leader tapait des talons sur le cercle de fer, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque « bon, où puis-je bien être ? » marmonnés loin en dessous d'elle. Pauvre toute petite fille perdue. Quelle tristesse n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait être fou pour trouver la sortie et assurément cette fille ne l'était pas encore. Elle suçota l'oreille de son ourson d'un air pensif. Que faire ? Aider, pas aider ? Pas facile.

Elle fut finalement très généreuse et sauta sur un crayon-échelle en face, pour mieux descendre. Lorsqu'elle frôla enfin le sol, Alice la regardait d'un air profondément étonné, ses mains tremblant un peu.

- Tu es perdue ? fit-elle, obligée de lever la tête pour pouvoir regarder son interlocutrice.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis reposa les yeux sur elle. Alice avait de très jolis yeux, verts comme un feutre pas sec.

- Eh bien, oui, répondit-elle.

- Alors tu ne peux que chercher la sortie en espérant la trouver, énonça t-elle gaiement.

- Mais je veux la retrouver vite ! Je n'aime pas cet endroit, il est répugnant et j'ai perdu mon glaive vorpalin !

Leader s'étrangla presque. Comment ça il était répugnant Fort Résistance ? Mais Alice paraissait au bord des larmes. Sans arme elle était comme toute nue. Etait-ce elle qui devait les aider ? Oh quelle mauvaise idée, il fallait mieux la transformer en poupée et jouer avec. Elle ressemblait à une poupée d'ailleurs. Le même genre de peau.

- Ce n'est pas l'idéal de criser ici, Réminiscence va pleurer et s'il pleure…

- Qui est Réminiscence ? Que va-t-il se passer s'il pleure ? fit Alice, curieuse.

- Tu poses trop de questions, les fous savent ce qu'ils veulent savoir et n'ont pas besoin de le demander. Ou de réclamer s'ils sont petits. Des petits fous, ce sont des pièces d'échec, et les échecs ne sont pas des jeux ici mais là-bas.

Alice paraissait totalement perdue.

- Pardon ? – sa voix était vague.

Leader lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit son ourson avec emphase. Elle accomplissait un geste d'une générosité qui la dépassait presque et se trouvait formidable.

- Prends.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Comment ça, elle refusait ? Le sourire devint menaçant et sa voix monta d'une octave, faisant trembler les ampoules qui se balançaient au plafond.

- PRENDS !

Alice tendit la main et saisit du bout des doigts la peluche ensanglantée, lourde de substances diverses. Leader se calma aussitôt et applaudit, comme une gamine ravie par un spectacle de clowns.

- Serre-le contre toi, ordonna t-elle.

Elle obéit. L'ourson se retrouva serré contre sa poitrine, laissant une trace rouge de plus sur sa robe déjà couverte de sang. Alice était forte avec une arme mais sans elle elle redevenait une petite fille incapable de se battre. Pi-toy-able, pensa t-elle en claquant de la langue. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait les aider.

- Il est beau, pas vrai ? Il n'a pas de nom.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, ses longs doigts pâles jouant d'instinct avec le bout de l'oreille que Leader aimait mâchonner. Elle imagina qu'elle le savait et qu'elle le faisait exprès pour être un peu plus en contact avec elle. L'enfant était aux anges.

- Il va te montrer la sortie si tu l'écoutes bien, mais il faudra que tu reviennes pour me le rendre.

- Mais quand ?

- Quand tu reviendras, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas logique !

- Je n'aime pas la logique.

Alice fit la moue et, tenant toujours la peluche entre ses bras, elle la dépassa sans la regarder. Leader continua à lui sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un pot de crayons de couleurs puis elle se mit à sauter sur place en chantonnant. Réminiscence vint bientôt la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle se jeta sur lui et grimpa sur ses épaules, son rire perçant faisant écho entre les vieilles poutres pourries.

- Hue ! Hue ! J'ai une nouvelle amie ! Hue !

L'autre se joignit à son rire comme un vieux piano désaccordé, aux notes criardes, et avança de bon cœur. Des gouttes de sang s'écrasaient sur les jambes et les bras nus de Leader, parce que le garçon tressautait violemment à chaque pas et que son cerveau en pâtissait. Par simple plaisir, elle mit ses mains dans la chair molle et visqueuse. Réminiscence ne cessa pas de rire – au contraire, il en hurla presque, et la fille jubila, son cheval saignant cahotant sous son corps maigrelet d'enfant-reine.


End file.
